El diario de Evergreen
by gamora3115
Summary: Evergreen ha cometido un gran error: Dejo su diario en el gremio. Y ahora este caído en manos de Bicklow, que quiere encontrar algo con que molestarla. pero ¿que pasara? cuando en el diario encuentran cosas que los Raijinshuu jamas habrían creído. ¿A Ever le gusta Gray? ¿Cree que desnudarse es varonil?


Responsabilidad: Fairy tail no me pertenece.

El diario de Evergreen.

\- ¿Porque nos hiciste levantar tan temprano? Me faltaron varias horas de sueño - Se quejo un hombre con casco de caballero en su cabeza que hacía esfuerzo por no bostezar.

\- ¡Sueño! ¡Sueño! ¡Sueño! - replicaban sus marionetas que flotaban a su alrededor.

\- ¡Lo ves! Mis bebes también querían seguir durmiendo, Fried - Acuso Bixlow.

\- Ya te lo dije, tenemos ser los primeros para que nadie pueda agarrar un trabajo mejor que el nuestro- respondió con calma un hombre alto, largo cabello verde y rostro un poco afeminado.

\- ¡Pero seguro ni siquiera han abierto el gremio! Además ¿porque Ever no está aquí? Si yo sufro madrugando, ella debería pasar por lo mismo - exclamo Bixlow.

\- El gremio debería estar abierto, Mirajane se levanta muy temprano para prepararlo todo y Ever debe de estar por llegar. Ella es una mujer, y ellas necesitan mucho más tiempo para arreglarse a la hora de salir - la defendió Fried.

Los tres hombres esperaron unos cinco minutos frente a las puertas del gremio Fairy Tail, si, habían tres hombres, solo que el tercero no había hablado, ni siquiera daba indicios de que estuviera despierto o consiente de la conversación que mantenían los otros dos, estaba recostado en la puerta del gremio, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

\- Vamos a esperar a Ever dentro del gremio - ordeno el tercer hombre, era muy alto con el pelo rubio corto y una expresión apática en su rostro.

\- ¡Buena idea, Laxus! Así ustedes puedes desayunar mientras escojo el trabajo perfecto para el Raijinshuu - lo elogio Fried.

Laxus asintió levemente con la cabeza en lo que abría las puertas del establecimiento. Normalmente el gremio Fairy Tail estaba muy lleno de personas bebiendo cantidades inhumanas de alcohol, luchando por razones estúpidas, comiendo en exceso o charlando fuertemente para hacerse escuchar entre tanto bullicio. Pero en ese momento era tan temprano, que el gremio estaba demasiado tranquilo y callado, al entrar, los hombres se dieron cuenta de que se debía a que estaba totalmente vacío.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Saludo la única persona que se veía por el lugar, era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello albino con una graciosa moñita en el frente y una sonrisa muy amable- Vaya vaya, llegan muy temprano hoy, chicos.

\- ¡Si, todo gracias a Fried! - grito Bixlow, frase que repitieron sus marionetas, mientras él y Laxus se sentaban frente al mostrador, Fried rodo los ojos, de pie, a un lado de ellos - el quería algo así como agarrar la mejor misión antes que los demás, solo danos un buen desayuno que salve este trágico día, Mira.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Kinana prepara tres desayunos! - pidió Mirajane, una voz femenina le respondió desde la cocina un "enseguida" - Vaya vaya, entonces cumpliste tu propósito, Fried, aquí solo están Kinana, Elfman y yo.

\- ¡Ayudar a tu hermana mayor es de hombres! - se escuchó una voz masculina que se acercaba, un hombre muy grande, de impresionantes músculos, cabello albino un poco largo y alborotado, acababa de salir de la cocina con un gran bulto de harina sobre los hombros. Se trataba de El hombre, entre hombres, Elfman Strauss - ¿Dónde quieres que lo deje nee-chan?

\- Ahí está bien - contesto Mirajane señalando a algún lugar de la cocina, en el que Elfman dejo el bulto un momento después- Gracias Elfman, ese es el último.

\- ¡Cargar bultos es de hombres! - Clamo el albino, para después fijarse en los recién llegados, con todo el disimulo del que era capaz el imprudente hombre, miro para ambos lados rápidamente, buscando al único miembro del Raijinshuu que faltaba en el salón del gremio - Ehh e-este... - trato de decir desviando la mirada.

\- Ever aún no llega- le informo Bixlow mostrando su lengua con burla - si es lo querías saber

\- No, yo no… no - Elfman trato inútilmente de defenderse.

\- Hablando de Evergreen - Lo interrumpió Mirajane para alivio de su hermano - Creo que ella talvez olvido ayer una de sus pertenencias - Se agacho un momento para sacar debajo del mostrador un objeto y enseñárselo a todos. Era un cuaderno grande de color verde claro con un dibujo color oro de un hada en el medio y un candado pequeño protegía su contenido - Pensé que era de ella por el color y el dibujo.

\- Si, es de Ever, vi cuando ella estaba comprando el cuaderno - confirmo Bixlow, Mirajane asintió y desapareció en la cocina.

\- Es un diario - informo Fried inspeccionando el cuaderno desde todos los ángulos y señalando el candado que tenía a un costado.

\- Ohh el diario de Ever - Bixlow se acercó, abruptamente interesado - esto me dará nuevo material para burlarme de ella - el marionetista intento agarrar el diario, pero Fried se lo aparto.

\- No creo que debas hacer eso - lo reprendió el peliverde - Esto no te pertenece y los diarios son privados, es un lugar donde las chicas confiesan sus mayores y oscuros secretos sin miedo de que sean descubiertos.

\- Si me dices eso solo aumentara mi interés - espeto Bixlow agarrando el diario y tratando de abrirlo, pero se dio cuenta ver de que no iba a ser tan fácil con el candado - ¡Ya se! Ponle runas al diario para abrirlo Fried, yo podría hacer que mis bebes lancen láseres, pero ella se daría cuanta de que lo leí y me mataría.

\- No pienso hacer eso -se negó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Mira! Hasta Elfman quiere que lo abras - replico señalándolo. Al albino no le importaba particularmente el cuaderno, hasta que escucho el nombre del dueño y que guardaba sus mayores secretos. Saber más sobre Evergreen si le interesaba - Seguro que en el diario dice lo que ella piensa sobre ti ¿qué dices, Elfman?

\- Ehh y-yo... creo q-que - El hombre no podía pensar en una ninguna respuesta coherente o siquiera poner dos palabras juntas, sentía como su rostro se calentaba y repentinamente el diario comenzó a ser muy importante. Quería saber... no, necesitaba saber que había escrito su dueña en él. Así que grito lo primero que le vino a la cabeza - ¡Guardar secretos no es de hombres!

\- Bueno... voy tomar eso como un si- interpreto Bixlow con ironía - ¡Vamos, Fried! ¡Vamos, Fried! - suplicaba halándolo del brazo.

\- ¡Vamos, Fried! ¡Vamos, Fried! - repetían los muñecos rodeando a Fried y girando alrededor de él, causando que el peliverde arrugara los ojos con molestia - ¡Vamos, Fried! ¡Vamos, Fried! ¡Vamos, Fried!

\- ¡Esta bien! Solo dejen de gritar - se rindió Fried extendiendo la mano hacia Bixlow, que enseguida le dio el diario - si es un candado común y corriente debería ser muy sencillo - dijo poniendo la mano sobre el libro, en el que aparecieron runas color purpura, y unos segundos después el candado se abrió.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Fried? ¡Léelo! - lo insto Bixlow mientras Elfman se asomaba por encima del hombro del peliverde para observar atentamente el cuaderno.

\- Hola querido diario, el día de hoy me levante de muy buen humor...

\- ¡Oigan! No creo que sea de Ever, ella es una bruja amargada después de todo- interrumpió Bixlow riéndose maliciosamente y sus marionetas exclamaron "bruja amargada"

\- Shhh ¡No interrumpas! - lo regaño Elfman mirando el cuaderno con adoración, el marionetista solo rodo los ojos, molesto de que nadie valorara su chiste.

\- Me desperté de muy buen humor - siguió leyendo Fried - me levanté e hice mi rutina de belleza diaria muy cuidadosamente para ir al gremio, ya que tengo a un hombre al que quiero impresionar...

\- ¿Qué hombre? - pregunto Elfman ruborizado y con una mirada de urgencia, casi arrebatándole el diario a Fried.

\- No dice quién es - respondió irritado - y dejen de interrumpir mi lectura, continuo... después de un largo rato preparándome para quedar hermosa, salí de Fairy Hills, me dirigí al gremio y en la entrada Elfman choco conmigo y se disculpó sinceramente. Me moleste un poco porque arruino mi peinado que tanto me costó hacer. Pero lo perdone porque él es un poco torpe por su tamaño, pero es agradable...

\- ¿No dice nada más? ¿solo soy agradable? - pregunto el albino mortificado.

\- ¡Oye! Tratándose de Ever es un gran avance, siempre parece que no te soporta - lo animo Bixlow.

\- Cierto, ella es una mujer orgullosa que no expresa sus sentimientos, ni siquiera en un diario - Ayudo Fried antes de continuar leyendo - Es agradable, pero no tanto como el hombre de mis sueños.

\- ¿Que? - Elfman creyó que el tiempo se había detenido y contuvo la respiración dolorosamente.

\- Hablando de él, en ese momento lo vi tomando cerveza en una mesa, Gray estaba tan guapo y deseable como siempre. Me acerque al emocionada, sin pensar me lance y lo bese, al principio él se sorprendió y me aparto, pero al darse cuenta que era yo, miro hacia ambos del gremio, agarro mi mano y me llevo a una vieja oficina. Y ahí hicimos el acto de amor más antiguo y salvaje de todos - Termino de leer Fried.

Elfman sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se rompía en pedazos muy pequeños al asimilar todo lo que había percibido.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba - atino a decir Bixlow con la boca abierta de la impresión - Creí que Ever y Elfman estaban en algo. Pero, supongo que si tengo algo nuevo con que molestarla - trato sin éxito de bromear. Fried solo observaba el cuaderno escrupulosamente.

\- ¡Ohh, menos mal siguen aquí! - se escuchó una voz femenina a la par que se abrían las puertas del gremio ruidosamente - Los hubiera matado si me dejaban, después de lo temprano que me hicieron levantarme - amenazo una mujer de piel clara, cabellos castaños que caían como una cascada sobre su espalda y ojos marrones escondidos detrás de unos lentes.

\- ¡Ever! ¿por qué? - Elfman se arrodillo en frente de ella, agarrándole con ambas manos una de las manos de ella y llorando intensamente - ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?

\- Eh ¿De que estas hablando, idiota? ¡Y deja de llamarme Ever! - cuestiono castaña muy confundida, al ver a sus compañeros de equipo de inmediato supo a quién atribuirle el extraño comportamiento del albino.

\- ¡Bixlow! ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - acuso la mujer mirando con ira al mencionado.

\- ¡Ohh, no puedes culparme! ¡Esto es solamente tu culpa! - se defendió el marionetista - ¡Ahora sabemos tu oscuro secreto!

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto la única mujer de los Raijinshuu alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Sabemos quién te gusta de verdad! - anuncio Bixlow señalándola.

\- ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! - gritaron los muñecos acercándose a la mujer.

Ella trajo saliva y se sonrojo fuertemente. Creía que su flechazo temporal (o eso quería creer) por Elfman no era evidente. Pero al observar al albino, que estaba arrodillado mirando al suelo, todavía derramando lágrimas y murmurado cosas como: "Seguro Ever cree que él es más hombre que yo", algo en su mente no terminaba de concordar.

-No entiendo la situación- se excusó la mujer comenzando a irritarse.

\- ¿Crees que él es más hombre que yo? - Elfman enfrento a Evergreen aterrorizado de conocer la respuesta, después de haberse levantado rápidamente del suelo - ¿Crees que desnudarse es viril? ¡Porque yo también puedo hacerlo, Ever! - vocifero, luego procedió a quitarse frenéticamente la chaqueta, camisa, pantalones y demás.

\- ¡Ehh! - chillo Evergreen totalmente sonrojada las acciones del hombre - ¿Qué haces, idiota? - pregunto desviando la mirada para no hacer algo que estaría fuera de lugar, ya que sentía como se ella calentaba en otros lugares además de su rostro.

\- ¡No mientas! ¡Ya sabemos que te gusta Gray! - acuso Bixlow ignorando al albino.

\- ¿Que? - Evergreen enfoco escandalizada toda su atención en su compañero de equipo - ¿quién te dijo eso?

\- ¡Lo leímos de tu diario! - El peli azul señalo el cuaderno que seguía en las manos de Fried.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¡Eso es privado! - Amonesto la mujer a Fried muy molesta, después de un momento logro entender lo que estaba pasando - Esperen... ¿creen que ese diario es mío?

\- ¡Claro! Es verde, tiene un hada y te vi cuando lo estabas comprando - argumento Bixlow.

\- ¡Oh por Mavis! - exclamo exasperada - Fried, dime que tú no eres tan idiota como para creer eso.

\- Pues al principio me sorprendió- confeso muy avergonzado - pero después de leer un poco más a fondo, estoy seguro que esto no te pertenece.

\- Siquiera ¿leyeron la primera página que dice el nombre? O ¿vieron que no es mi letra? - interrogo ella, todos negaron con la cabeza - Fried, lee.

\- Ayer fue mi cumple años, todos mis compañeros me dieron muchos regalos, pero mi favorito es el de Gray. Aunque este cuaderno que me dio Evergreen-san también me gusta mucho, ella me dijo que era un diario y que como yo soy muy infantil seguramente me iba a gustar, debe tener razón por que ella es toda una adulta - Leía Fried - estoy viendo a Gray en este momento, esta tan guapo mientras se quita toda la ropa para luchar con Natsu, que a Juvia le dan ganas de lanzarse a él... - Fried se sonrojo - creo que lo que sigue es muy explícito.

\- ¡Es suficiente! Y antes de que se les ocurra a ustedes dos preguntarme alguna estupidez, no, no me gusta Gray- aclaro Evergreen con desagrado.

"Entonces aún tengo oportunidad" fue el único pensamiento de Elfman después de oír la aclaración, por lo que una gran felicidad lo invadió.

\- ¡Entonces no te gusta Gray! ¡Ni crees que Gray es más varonil que yo! ¡No crees que desnudarse el viril! - proclamo el hombre tan excitado que abrazo fuertemente a Evergreen, alzándola hasta su altura y casi saltando con ella.

\- ¡Eyyy! ¡Qué haces, idiota-a! ¡A-aun estas desnudo-o! - grito la castaña con el rostro totalmente rojo y tratando de no titubear al hablar. Pero el Strauss estaba tan alegre que no era capaz de escuchar, así que continúo dando saltos y aferrándola a su pecho.

\- ¡Chicos, el desayuno está listo! - anuncio Mirajane sirviendo los platos cuidadosamente sobre el mostrador, pero se le cayó un plato al ver la escena que tenía ante ella - ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.

\- No Mira, esto no es lo que parece - se intentó excusar la auto proclamada Titania.

\- Yo sabía que mis habilidades como casamentera no me fallaban - explico Mirajane tranquilamente al recoger el plato que se le acababa de caer - Estaba segura de que había una gran tensión sexual cuando ambos estaban juntos.

\- Nee-chan, eso no es así... - Intento razonar Elfman, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana mayor.

\- Pero no creo que deban explotar su pasión en pleno salón del gremio y frente a todos sus compañeros ¿no es así, Elfman?

\- Pero Nee-chan, solo estábamos...

\- Dije ¿no es así, Elfman? - volvió a preguntar la camarera con una sonrisa muy amable, pero con una mirada demoniaca que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

\- Así es, Nee-chan - respondió el hombre sumiso.

\- Así que la próxima vez que quieran estar más cerca y conocerse a fondo, van a buscar un sitio un poco más apartado. Como Gray y Juvia, ellos suelen utilizar la oficina de clasificación de peticiones cuando lo requieren. Sigan su ejemplo ¿entendido? - ordeno.

\- pero Mira, no entiendes, la verdad es que... - dijo Evergreen que también fue interrumpida por la misma persona.

\- Dije ¿entendieron? - esta vez Mirajane miro a Evergreen directo a los ojos. La castaña trago saliva audiblemente y aunque estaba segura de que ella misma era la única que tenía el poder de convertir a las personas en piedra, sintió que se congelaba de miedo ante la mirada de la maga de clase S.

La pareja ruborizada respondió al unísono temblando un "Si, Mira" y un "Si, Nee-chan",

\- Me alegra que estuvieran de acuerdo, Elfman, sígueme a la cocina, tendrás tu momento amoroso con Evergreen después y vístete, lo último que necesito es que los miembros del gremio empiecen a creer que mi hermanito es un pervertido - Mirajane sonrió ampliamente para después dirigirse a la cocina, Elfman la seguía cubriéndose sus partes privadas con la ropa que acababa de recoger del suelo.

\- ¡Y esto es lo que pasa cuando los idiotas quieren pensar! - insulto la hada muy sonrojada y molesta.

\- Vamos Ever ¿cómo iba yo a saber que tú eres capaz de ser amable y dar un regalo? - se defendió Bixlow mostrando su lengua.

\- ¡Basta! Solo sentémonos a desayunar, Ever, puedes tomar el mío ya que solo pedimos tres y después de todo lo que he visto hoy, no creo que pueda comer - Fried se estremeció al recordar a Elfman tratando de ser nudista, esa imagen lo perturbaría por siempre. A su lado se escuchó una ahogada risa ronca.

\- ¡Laxus! - se sorprendieron sus escoltas.

\- Y yo creí que madrugar iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo - alcanzo a decir el rubio antes de volver a reír abiertamente. Aunque parecía que el había estado dormido todo el tiempo, la verdad es que había estado prestando toda su atención al drama que tenía en frente y no se arrepentía - Aunque esté totalmente vacío, Fairy Tail jamás es aburrido.

Fin.

Notas: Este es mi primer intento de escribir algo sobre Fairy Tail, últimamente estoy enganchada a este anime y quería escribir un ElfEver que es mi pareja favorita y sobre los Raijinshuu que me gustan mucho. Así que esto fue lo que surgió ¿les gusta? ¿lo odian? Un comentario por favor.


End file.
